Brotherly Love
by the strange
Summary: This is more about Matt then Terry. Matt finds out Terry is the Batman, but will Terry let him fight crime when he needs all the help he can get? A new crimelord makes life harder and tragedy occurs.
1. Batman is Discovered

Yeah more B-man. When you left off Matt had just said he hadn't told Terry how he had fought the gang off. Terry said oh no because he had described a move that Matt made on one of the gang members.

* * *

"Terry could you come out here for a second", the voice of Bruce Wayne spoke into an intercom making both Terry and Matt jump.

Terry came out and was approached by a very angry looking Bruce Wayne. Bruce tried to hide it, but it was no use.

"Would it help if I said sorry", Terry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Get your brother out of here", Bruce said.

Terry sighed before complying. He walked into the training room and shortly later he was out with Matt. Matt had an odd expression on his face and as he left he looked back at Terry. The expression on Matt's face was a mix of puzzlement and coming to a conclusion. Terry hoped that conclusion didn't have him being Batman.

"That was very reckless back there", Bruce said sternly. "Matt might know and since when do you go around training people. You're lucky he didn't question where you learned how to fight".

"I'll be more careful", Terry began, but was interrupted by Bruce.

"I'm not finished", Bruce said. "I think it would be better if you moved out of your mother's house".

"What", Terry said.

"You heard me. You're too close to them. It's lucky they haven't found out you're Batman yet. Moving out would just make things easier", Bruce said.

"I need to be that close to them. I need to protect them. I don't plan on moving out", Terry said angrily.

"You're on at your second year of college and you are now an adult. Don't you think your mom will think it's strange you are still in her house", Bruce questioned.

"I won't stay there forever", Terry said.

"I can find you a place", Bruce pressed.

"I'll be more careful", Terry protested.

"It'll be close to here and your family's house", Bruce continued.

"Fine", Terry said. "But if they get hurt and I'm not there to save them you're dead", Terry threatened.

Bruce didn't even bat an eye at Terry's threat. "And if they find out you're Batman you're dead".

That night Matt was out with his friends when he decided to find out if his suspicions were true.

"Hey where're you going", one of his friends called as he walked away without a word.

Matt didn't answer. He didn't know himself. He just knew that something was going on with Terry and it had been going on ever since he started working for Bruce Wayne. Matt started toward Wayne Enterprises when he saw a gang of wannabe thugs circling around a kid that Matt recognized from school.

"Hey", Matt yelled.

One member if the gang turned to look at him and when he saw him he snarled, "You stay outta this unless you wanna a piece of this too".

"I'm already in this", Matt said menacingly. Matt was startled at how much his voice sounded like Terry's.

"No", he thought. "Batman's".

"Let's get him", another gang member said.

Without another word two of them lunged at Matt. They must have underestimated him because Terry fought them off easily. Another one ran right to him and Matt swung out his to hit him in the throat. The gang member went down. The other two guys that were left must have realized this wasn't your average chump because they ran away as soon as they saw Matt close line their friend.

"Hey, you okay", Matt asked as he helped up a shaking boy. The kids name was Jeremy and he looked eleven even though he was fourteen. The kid was a little runt whose glasses were bigger then him. He was a smart kid and was quite the nerd.

"Yeah", Jeremy stammered.

"What are you doing out so late anyway", Matt asked.

"Nothing", Jeremy muttered so quietly Matt barely heard him.

Matt didn't press the subject. They both walked home and after Matt dropped Jeremy off he silently cursed himself. It was almost 10:00 and he had that stupid curfew. There was no way he was going to make it to Wayne Enterprises and back in time.

"Guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow", Matt thought as he ran home.

Matt started to run home and he knew he wasn't going to make it so he decided to experiment. Matt ran into an alleyway and looked up to find a fire escape hanging a few feet over his head. He smiled and jumped up and grasped the bottom and pulled himself up. He climbed up and found himself on the rooftop. Matt walked to the edge and took a deep breath. It was only a few feet to the next apartment, but it would be a long fall. Matt backed up several feet and then took a running jump. He landed with a loud thump on the next building.

"I always wanted to do that", Matt shouted as he flew across the sky for a few seconds.

He arrived home and was surprisingly not late. He smiled and started to go to bed when his mom stopped him.

"You're not late", she said surprised. "That's good because you have school tomorrow. Are you going to bed"?

"That's what I was just doing", Matt said and started to his room.

After today's excitement he was exhausted. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep within moments. When he woke up early the next morning he was surprisingly ready to go to school. He usually didn't like it and on Monday morning Terry or his mom had to wake him up, but today was different. Matt woke up and got dressed and grabbed his breakfast of pop tarts. After eating them he brushed his hair and teeth and was out of the door after a quick goodbye to Terry and his mom.

"That was surprising", Terry's mom said.

"Yeah it was", Terry agreed with his cocked to the side staring at the still swinging door that Matt just ran out of.

While Matt was walking to school he felt good. He felt good because he helped Jeremy. He liked helping people and beating the bad guy. He then realized he had done what Batman did and he liked it. He liked the fact that he was a hero and he wanted to save more people and Matt did. He started to look for bullies or fights. He wanted to stop them. When he reached school a very nervous Jeremy approached him.

"What's wrong", Matt asked.

"Nothing", Jeremy said and for the first time he smiled at Matt. "I just wanted to say what you did last night was great. Helping me and everything".

"No problem", Matt said returning the grin.

Jeremy nodded and glanced over Matt's shoulder. His attitude immediately changed. He got kind of nervous and twitchy. He was slowly backing up.

"You know you're the only person who's ever been nice to me", Jeremy said as he continued backing up and then turned and walked fast away from Matt.

Matt was surprised by his sudden change of behavior. He turned around and saw four of his friends approaching. It was David, Jeff, Chelsea, and Amy.

"Hey you guy", Matt said. "You know the strangest thing just happened. I was talking to Jeremy and he saw you guys coming and he bolted".

"That Jeremy kid", David said with a laugh. "What were you doing with him"?

"Probably beating him up", Jeff said with a laugh. "I mean why else would you even be within ten feet of the guy"?

"He's my friend", Matt said.

"Right", Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"That is right", Matt said coldly before walking into the school building.

Meanwhile Terry was at school too, but it was college. His classes were harder, but Terry was doing pretty well. He had gotten used to less sleep a few years ago. And with the help of Max it was a lot easier. He was getting a B in all of his classes.

At lunch after an extremely hard test Matt said to Max, "It would be a miracle if I got an A on this test".

"Really", Max questioned. "I think I got an A easy".

"You did, but I think you're the only one", Dana said as she sat down.

Dana and Terry had been on again off again for a couple years and now they were on.

"So are we still going out Saturday", Dana asked Terry. "It's alright if you can't".

By now Dana had gotten used to Terry's busy schedule.

"It's okay we're going", Terry assured her.

Dana smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by Max.

"You guys need to warn me if you wanna start making out", Max said as she left, but came back.

Dana smiled and they finished lunch and left for there next class.

Meanwhile Matt could feel his anger rising. It was after school and Jeremy was in the hallway being bullied by David, Jeff and some other kids.

"Stop it", Matt shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Jeff and David looked stunned by his behavior.

"Hey you can't tell us to stop", one kid said.

"I think I can", Matt said as he punched the kid.

"Hey that's enough", Jeff said as he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt looked at his hand and looked at Jeff as if he was crazy. Matt grabbed Jeff's hand and twisted it. Jeff yelled in pain as he collapsed onto the ground nursing his hand. At this attack David and the others ran to attack Matt. Matt punched David in the stomach causing him to go down. He spin kicked someone in the face. He jumped up and kicked someone in the stomach. Two guys came from behind him and grabbed him. Matt struggled free and was about to rip them apart when a teacher grabbed him. Matt struggled free and ran out of the school and was gone.

When Matt arrived home he got into serious trouble. He was grounded from the TV. and computer for a week. His mom was very upset with him and then Terry came home. He was so happy that his mom immediately changed her attitude.

"What is it", she asked.

"I found a place of my own and it's close to work, school, and here".

She didn't look shocked by this news. She tried to look happy, but Terry could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong", he asked.

"Your brother got into a fight and I know it was to protect this kid, but still I don't like it when you guys get into fights".

"I'm sorry mom", Matt muttered.

"It's okay sweetie", his mom said. "I just don't want you to get into trouble at school".

He smiled at her as if to say he understood. She smiled back.

"You said I was grounded from the computer and TV, but am I grounded from going out", Matt asked.

"No, but I want you home earlier", his mom said.

"Is 9:00p.m good", Matt asked.

"Yes", she said.

That night when he was out he decided to go to Terry's and hang out. Terry had given both him and his mom a key and a phone number to call. Matt started over to his house and when reached it he put the key in and walked in. It was pretty nice. Terry did not seem to be home so Matt started to walk around. Matt was mainly looking for a TV. He tripped over a corner of Terry's bed causing him to fall and a part of the bed fell off.

"Oh crab", Matt said as he tried to put it back together.

He looked closer and saw that the part did come off and it could go back on. He reached into the broken part of the bed and found a walkie-talkie. Matt turned it on and heard Bruce talking to Terry. Matt listened closely and they were talking about bad guys and things that had Matt worried. He listened for a while and heard Terry say he was done for the night. Matt hurriedly put the walkie into the bed and covered it with the bed piece. He looked for a place to hide and dove under the bed. A few minutes later Terry came in with a package in his arms. He opened the bag and inside it was the Bat suit. Terry hung it in his closet. Matt's mouth dropped open as he realized that Terry was the Batman.


	2. Fires are bad

Batman is back. Dun Dun Dun. You will now see what happens and how Terry reacts to Matt seeing his bat suit. Okay let's get to the story.

* * *

From Matt's view he had thought he had seen the bat suit. No, he had seen the bat suit. Matt restrained himself from gasping as realization hit him. Terry sighed and flopped on the bed and was soon asleep. Matt crept out of from under the bed when the phone rang. Matt dashed under the bed again just a second before Terry woke up and picked up the phone.

"Hello", he said.

On the other end of the phone Terry was listening to his mother franticly rant about how she couldn't find Matt.

"I don't where he is", she said. "I tried to be firm, but maybe I was too hard on him. It's almost midnight and I was about to call the cops, but I thought it would be better to call you and tell you to be on the lookout for him".

"Mom don't call the cops", Terry said. "I think I know where he is".

"If you find him call me immediately", his mom said.

"Alright I will", Terry promised as they hung up.

"I thought I heard you scuttle under there when I woke up", Terry said as he peaked into the darkness under the bed. "How long have you been down there", he asked anxiously.

"You're Batman", Matt said as if he couldn't believe it.

Terry said and said, "So you were there for that long".

"Well I have something to tell you too", Matt, said seriously.

"What", Terry asked.

"I help people too", Matt said. "I guess I'm a superhero too except I don't wear a mask".

"And was that fight at school being a superhero", Terry asked.

"Yeah".

"Well stop it", Terry said flatly.

"Why", Matt asked.

"Because you are causing more trouble then stopping it", Terry said. "Do you think just because you beat up a few people they're going to stop bullying that kid"?

"I don't know", Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I do and it's not worth it to get into a fight everyday", Terry said.

"You don't know this kid", Matt shouted, "and if you did you'd probably be beating him up too".

Terry sighed and rubbed his head as if he was very tired. "Matt the real problem is you knowing that I am Batman".

"I won't tell", Matt said.

"I didn't expect you to tell. I just don't want you to see me helping people and have you want to do it too", Terry, explained.

"Why don't you want me helping people", Matt asked.

"You might get hurt or killed or just gets suspended from school everyday from getting in fights for helping out the kids getting bullied".

"Like you would care", Matt, said angrily. "It's because you were a troublemaker and you didn't listen to dad that he died".

"If I had stayed we might have both been killed", Terry said rising to his feet angrily.

"I would have rather you died then him", Matt said coldly.

"Get out", Terry screamed as he pointed to the door.

Matt gave a look of resentment as he walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Terry sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Oh, God", he muttered, on the verge of tears.

"Matt", his mom gasped as she threw her arms around him. Matt pushed her arms away and walked upstairs. His mom just stood there with were arms outstretched with a look of disbelief on her face.

A few days later Matt was back in school with no friends and for some reason he didn't care. He had gone to school angry and he knew he would leave school angry. He had been angry all weekend and he had almost forgotten why he had been angry.

"Hey there now don't hurt me now", an old friend said as a teacher was standing right there.

"Don't worry", Matt said with a tense smile. "I only fight people who are equal opponents".

"Are you saying that I'm too much of a wimp to fight you", the kid said.

"Wow, and you got that in one guess", Matt said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

The kid slammed him against a nearby locker. "What are you gonna do know", the kid spat.

Matt sighed, "I don't think I should waist my breath telling you". With one swift moment he had the kid down on the ground. "What's your name", Matt asked as he pushed his head toward the floor.

"None of your business", the kid said, struggling to get up.

"I see", Matt said and jerked his arm back and slammed the kid's head onto the ground causing blood to leak from the top of his head.

Several people gasped and the principal grabbed him to stop him, but Matt just shook him off and kept walking through the main doors and left. As the principal called the ambulance he sighed and thought, "Just how his brother used to be".

Meanwhile Terry was over at the bat cave talking to Bruce and training.

"You're sure he won't let it slip", Bruce asked yet again.

"Yes", Terry sighed as he kicked the dummies head clean off. "He's too mad to even talk to anybody and mom's getting real worried about him".

"Have you talked to him", Bruce asked in his gravely voice.

"No", Terry said. "He's mad at me too. Ever since he found out I was Batman he wanted to be a hero and I think it's from helping this kid at his school. He felt good about it and I told him it wasn't a good idea to go helping people because he could get hurt. He got angry and he has been for three days".

"You think it would be a bad idea for him to become a hero", Bruce asked.

"Yes", Terry said.

"It was just an idea", Bruce said, shrugging.

Terry gave a yell of exasperation as he beat up another dummy senseless.

"You do know he won't stop helping people", Bruce said.

Terry said, "He probably will". He laughed and said, "I'm tired of this. There needs to be some justice done".

"Alright", Bruce said. "How was your date with Dana"?

"Since when did you care", Terry asked. When Bruce didn't answer Terry said, "If you want to know if I went on the date and still fought bad guys as Batman then the answer is yes".

"Good", Bruce said as he watched Terry hop in the Batmobile and drive off. "He's getting faster at that", Bruce noted.

As Batman flew over the city he saw two muggers circling around a girl. Batman swooped down picked her up and grabbed her purse and as he flew in the air he kicked the muggers. Landing on the rooftop Batman was about to say something to the woman when he saw Matt jump from that rooftop to the next one. Batman's eyes narrowed and a second later he took the woman down on the street and was up again on the rooftop. His eyes narrowed as he looked in the darkness for Matt. He saw him and he flew over his head to see what he was doing. Matt stopped and looked around. This rooftop didn't seem to have a building close enough to jump to.

"I know you're there", Matt said without moving.

Batman came down from the night sky to the rooftop and said, "So you're helping people at night now"?

"No. I am just hopping from one building to the next", Matt said.

"That's impressive. How long are the jumps"?

Matt turned around to face Batman. "I don't know. I don't measure them".

"Go home", Batman said shortly.

"Okay", Matt said and without a word he walked off the building.

"Matt", Batman yelled as he flew down to catch him.

"Good catch", Matt commented as he was set on the ground.

"Don't play like that again", Batman said sternly.

Matt sighed as he turned away and said, "You know if you would-". He never finished his sentence as he turned around to find Batman was not there. "Typical", Matt muttered as he walked off into the night.

The next day Terry's jaw dropped as he watched the news that Bruce had taped and showed him that afternoon. As the TV glared an Asian looking woman was reporting the latest news story and it went something like this.

"Police informed citizens of Gotham that they don't know if this new crusader is a friend or a foe. He looks to be a boy of about thirteen to fifteen years of age. Cameras in the alleyways and by banks caught this boy swooping down from the sky and beat off some members of a gang who seemed to be attacking someone. The footage has not been revealed to the media as of yet and they have not disclosed his name if they find out who it is. All we know is he was wearing dark clothing. Blue jeans, black sweatshirt, and a blue jacket. In other news".

Bruce turned off the TV and said, "Does that sound familiar"?

"Yes", Terry sighed. "I saw him in those clothes last night".

"Do you know how he could have swooped out of the sky", Bruce asked.

"Well he has been jumping around rooftops so if he just found a fir escape he could just jump down and take out the bad guy", Terry said as if it was nothing.

"Jumping around rooftops", Bruce questioned.

"Yeah", Terry sighed.

"Go home and confront him", Bruce said.

"No", Terry said loudly. "What do I keep telling you? He won't listen and he won't stop".

"I'm not telling you to tell him to stop", Bruce said. "I'm just telling you to talk to him about this".

"What's there to talk about", Terry said exasperated.

"Talk to him", Bruce ordered.

That night Terry stopped by his mother's and asked if Matt was there.

"Unfortunately not", his mother sighed. "Do you want to come in"?

"Sure", Terry said as he stepped in. He didn't talk because he was more concerned about Matt and knew that he shouldn't be standing in the middle of his mother's living room and that he should be looking for Matt if not talking to him at that very moment. He and his mother talked for a little bit and then Terry convinced her that he needed to get home. Hs mother got a pained look in her eyes, but she agreed and opened the door and bade him good-bye.

Terry hopped in his car and drove all around Gotham and Matt was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he saw a gleam in his review mirror. He turned around and saw a fire. It was in an apartment building. The kind that Matt jumped around on.

"Matt", he thought. He didn't know why he thought about Matt but, he knew that Matt was somewhere in the apartment. Without even thinking he jumped out of his car and slammed through the fiery door praying that he didn't die. The kind of praying he did every time he got into a fight with someone that wasn't your average thug. He also prayed that if he made it out of there alive that he would take Matt out with him too. Alive.


	3. Fighting the Clown Gang

Hey I just got an idea for a story and so I decided to put it on fanfiction. It's about how the new Batman a.k.a Terry deals with his little brother finding out about him being Batman. It more revolves around his brother. Will Terry let his brother help him fight crime when a new enemy arrives? You will see. Disclaimer I do not own Batman Beyond or any of its characters.

* * *

As the gang surrounded them Matt felt a surge of fear. They were clowns and they looked ridicules. Matt would have laughed if he hadn't been so afraid. There were rumors that this gang not only stole from you and made practical jokes that harmed you. Some people said if you didn't cooperate with them they wouldn't hesitate to murder you. Matt had never believed that. That is until 5 of them came and jumped him demanding money. Matt started to panic. He had no money. He didn't know what would happen if he told them this.

"Give me the money", one of them said in a low dangerous voice.

"I don't have any", the 13-year-old boy stammered.

"Well we'll just have to see what you do have", said another gang member. With those words they began to circle around him and pin him in.

Matt knew there was no hope. It was 10 at night and he was in a dark alley. No one could see him and even if they did. No one could help him. By the time the cops got there it would be too late. He would either be dead or really beaten up. He considered screaming for help, but decided against it.

"I'll just have to get out of this myself".

"Hey you guys", Matt said trying to keep his voice from shaking, "it's kinda late and if I don't hurry my mom will get mad. I'm supposed to be home at 10 and it's already past that time".

"Don't worry", one of them sneered, "this will be quick. With that he lunged at Matt who ducked and tried to run, but tripped and fell. When Matt ducked the one who attacked him ran into the wall behind Matt. Now the gang was angry. They all attacked Matt. One swung a punch at him, but he dodged it and grabbed his arm and threw him into another of the clowns. Three came at Matt at once. Matt fought off one, but the other two pinned him to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for what you did", one said angrily.

"I don't think so", said a menacing voice.

The gang stopped and looked around in fear. Suddenly a figure flew from the rooftop and in 2 minutes the gang was knocked out. Matt stared in awe. This was THE Batman. Matt wondered if he should dare go up to him. Batman was a dangerous person. Even if he was on the good side you still left him alone. He was unpredictable and you didn't want to fight him cause you'd lose.

Matt hesitantly walked up to the dark figure that was just standing there watching him. "Thank you", Matt managed to whisper out.

Batman just gave a slight nod and said, "You were to pretty well on your own". With those words he disappeared into the shadows.

Matt looked everywhere in the alley where he saw him disappear, but he couldn't find him. Matt started home bursting with pride. But the more he thought about it the angrier he became. Batman wouldn't have seen me fight unless he was watching me. He was watching the whole time and he didn't help earlier. I was scared to death and he helped later. When they were about to kill me. Then a thought struck Matt. Maybe he wanted to watch me fight. It didn't make since.

When Matt got home a very angry mother approached him.

"It is almost an hour past 10", she said bristling, "why are you so late"?

"I'm sorry", Matt muttered", it won't happen again".

"No it won't", she agreed, "if you are even a minute late one more time you are grounded".

"Fine", Matt muttered as he walked to the living room and to his surprise he found Terry sitting on the couch watching some action movie with no plot and characters that had no dimension.

"What are you doing here", Matt asked in surprise, "you're here earlier then usual. Did Mr. Wayne let you off early"?

"Yeah", said Terry. He then changed the subject. "So why are you late? Mom sounded pretty mad. Surely you have a good reason".

"I do, but I didn't want to worry mom".

"So tell me".

"I don't know if you'll believe me", Matt said debating if he should tell his brother or not.

"Come on you can tell me", said Terry, "unless you don't want me to know. If that's so I can only imagine what kind of trouble you've been getting into".

"I haven't been getting into any trouble".

"Then tell me".

"Alright I will", Matt replied. He then told his brother everything. About him getting jumped. How he fought some of them off. How Batman saved him. When he mentioned Batman a strange expression crossed Terry's face. Matt didn't know what it was. After Matt was finished Terry looked at him for a momement before saying, "Do you want to learn how to fight and defend yourself"?

"Sure", said Matt.

"Well I can teach you".

"You", Matt asked in shock, "why would you teach me".

"So if something like this every happens again you can defend yourself. It's just in case Batman isn't able to save you", said Terry concern crossing his face.

"Why do you care so much", Matt asked.

"Cause you're my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you", said Terry looking a lot older then 19 with his brow furrowed.

Matt noticed this and nodded his head slowly. Terry had once been carefree and happy, but not anymore. Every since dad died. Matt cracked a smile, but Terry did not return it.

"Night kid", Terry said as he tousled Matt's hair, "I'm off to bed".

"Kay", Matt answered before turning his attention to the television screen.

The next day Terry who said it was time for training rudely awaked Matt. Matt sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have said I would learn fighting from him".

Matt turned over and looked at his alarm clock and groaned, "Terry it's 7:00 in the morning".

"Yeah and if you don't hurry it'll be 7:01", Terry said as he pulled Matt out of bed. In the process he bumped Matt's head on the corner of his bed. Matt who was still half asleep just groaned at the pain in his head.

"Sorry", Terry said laughing.

Somehow Matt got dressed and ready. The next momement he was in a karate class.

"Where are we", he said groggily.

"Mr. Wayne has allowed us to his own private training room", Terry said excitedly.

"So how are you going to teach me to fight", Matt said.

"Well my little brother", Terry said, "I know how to fight".

"Really", Matt asked.

"If I didn't know how to fight could I do this", Terry said as he performed a combination of complicated karate moves.

"I don't know", Matt yawned barely noticing.

"Alright let's fight", Terry said as he swung at Matt who got to his senses and ducked just in time.

"Let's go", Terry shouted.

"Is this your idea of training", Matt shouted as he ducked the next blow.

Matt rose and his head felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. He dropped to the floor.

Terry came up to him and asked, "Are you okay".

"Yeah", Matt grunted as he rose to his feet.

"Then let's go", Terry said.

The same thing happened except Matt lasted longer. He ducked all three of the punches to his head, but failed to see when Terry kicked out and tripped him.

The next time Matt ducked all the punches and jumped just when Terry kicked out, but the second time Terry kicked out he managed to trip Matt. Matt then realized Terry was using a pattern.

The next time Matt ducked all the punches. He jumped over all the kicks. He then waited for the next attack. Terry kicked out to Matt's midsection. Matt jumped back three times and avoided getting kicked. Terry kept coming with punches to Matt's stomach. Three times Matt dodged the blows. Terry stopped and said, "You did good. You figured out the patterns and you were able to avoid them, but in a real fight they won't use patterns and you shouldn't either".

Matt nodded, too exhausted from the fight to speak.

Terry smiled and said, "Now attack me".

Without warning Matt lunged at Terry. Terry easily stepped aside and grabbed Matt's arm and lightly threw him against the wall.

"You should've known that trick. After all you used it on one of the clown gang members", Terry said with a smile.

Matt looked at Terry and said, "How do you know that"?

"You told me remember", Terry said, "last night you told me how you got jumped".

"No", Matt said slowly, "I told you I fought them off I didn't tell you how I fought them off".

"Oh", Terry said, "this is not good".

* * *

How did you like it? I hope you did.


	4. A New Suit

Batman. There is a big fire and Terry just ran in because he knows that Matt is in there. So continue reading and I hope you like.

* * *

"Matt", Terry yelled as smoke and ash blurred his vision. Terry heard nothing but the roar of timber crashing down and seeing nothing but the fire roaring in a rage. "Matt", Terry yelled louder before getting his mouth stuffed with ash. Terry ran through the building with his hand over his head, trying to block the cinder raining down on him. Suddenly he saw a blurred figure holding someone's hand and carrying a small child over it's shoulder. Terry was sure that it was Matt. He was about to call his name when a large piece of timber fell and blocked his way to Matt. "Matt", Terry screamed before his vision became blurred and he fell into darkness. Terry woke up to find himself breathing into oxygen tank.

"Where's Matt", he said as he grabbed the nearest firefighter.

"Matt", the firefighter questioned.

"There was a boy and he was saving two people", Terry said between breaths. "He was in the building. Did he come out"?

"If you mean that kid over there", the firefighter said, pointing to Matt standing there getting oxygen as well. "He saved more then two people. Close to half the residents of the apartment is more like it".

Terry smiled to himself, hearing the news of how courageous Matt had been. He walked up to Matt.

"Hey", Matt said casually.

"Hey", Terry asked. "That's all you've got to say after what you did? It's like you do this type of thing everyday".

"Maybe I do", Matt said.

"Yeah, right", Terry laughed.

They were silent for a moment, watching the firefighters hose down the glowing embers that were left of the fire.

"So you wanna be a superhero", Terry asked.

Matt looked at Terry as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You mean you'll give me a costume and a name and everything"?

"Sure", Terry said. "You can be my sidekick".

"No, no, no", Matt said waving a finger in Terry's face. "I am no ones sidekick. I am your accomplice".

"Okay", Terry said.

"When do I start", Matt asked.

"Well we'll have to talk to Bruce about that one", Terry said.

"I knew he had something to do with this", Matt said.

"You can find out more tomorrow", Terry said. "When we go to the Wayne mansion".

Matt nodded in silent agreement. He couldn't wait. This would be a whole new thing and he was happy about it, but he wouldn't be happy for long.

The next day Matt was standing in this huge cave. Matt was shocked. He didn't realize that Bruce Wayne had been the first Batman. When Matt heard the reason that Terry became Batman he immediately regretted saying that stuff about dad and him not being there. Matt listened to everything until he couldn't stand it anymore. Bruce would give details and that was great, but when he started saying how to fight and how to save people Matt couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough", Matt yelled. "I can do this without you telling me what to do every second".

"Oh, really", Bruce asked.

"Yes", Matt said.

"Without my help", Bruce said moving closer, "You won't last a minute without my instructions", Bruce said moving closer and closer to Matt. "You think that those thugs you've been beating up are anything that your brother has been fighting".

As Bruce was mover closer Matt was slowly backing up, afraid of this old man who seemed terrifying even at his old age. Matt stopped backing up when he hit a wall. Bruce was right in his face and Matt didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt his legs leaving the ground and he felt his body being slammed back down to earth.

"How'd you do that", Matt asked, getting up from the ground, holding his head.

"It was easy", Bruce said. "You weren't paying attention. I shouldn't have even gotten that close to you. You need training. If an old man can take you down then so can everybody else".

"But you aren't just any old man", Matt protested. "You are the Batman".

"So, you're going to have a lot of criminals that aren't your average street criminals", Bruce said. "I already told you that and without my training they can take you down in a heartbeat".

Matt just nodded, ashamed that he could be defeated that easily. Matt spent the next two hours training on dummies. He was getting frustrated.

"How can I fight if all I'm fighting are dummies", Matt howled.

"If you don't know how to throw a punch then you won't be able to fight a person", Bruce said, calmly.

"Fine", Matt said as he threw a well-aimed punch to the dummy's head.

That night Matt watched Terry get into the bat suit and fly off into the night sky.

"I wish I could be up there with him right now", Matt thought to himself.

Bruce looked at him with that piercing gaze. He seemed to be reading Matt's thoughts, but he said nothing.

Matt was about leave when Bruce spoke up. "Do you want to see your costume"?

Matt turned to face Bruce and said seriously. "Do I get to choose"?

"Well what would you want to be", Bruce asked.

Matt thought for a moment. "All in black like Angel or Spike from that TV show".

Bruce thought for a moment. "What does their costume look like"?

"They wear black jackets and black pants and shirts".

"So everyone will see you when you fight them or save them", Bruce asked.

"I don't like masks", Matt pouted.

"Too bad because you have to wear one", Bruce said. "Now do you want to see what you have to choose from"?

Matt agreed and Bruce led him farther and farther down the cave.

"Here it is", Bruce said as he motioned toward the costumes.

Matt looked at them and shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing looks good".

"Well you don't have to be picky about it", Bruce griped.

"Yes, I do", Matt, said. "This costume will show my character and it will have a good name that everyone will know. The name needs to fit the costume and the costume needs to fit the name". "And it needs to look cool", he added.

"What's wrong with this one", Bruce pointed to a Robin costume.

Matt looked at it and said, "Nah, I need something new and original. I don't want to be the next Robin or the next sidekick. I want to be a superhero. I'll help Terry and Terry will help me, but we are not working together and I am not his sidekick".

Bruce chuckled. "You sound like someone else I knew. He was headstrong too. He wanted to be his own superhero. What identity do you want"?

Matt shrugged and said, "It may take a while to figure that out. I need to discover what I like and I think I should strike fear in the hearts of evildoers everywhere even thought I'm three inches shorter then them".

Bruce nodded and said, "You think about what you want and tell me when you figure it out. Now go home. Your training is done for the day".

As Matt was walking home he thought about all the animals he liked. All the good ones were taken. He began naming animals to see if any sounded good. He already knew what color he wanted. Black and maybe some blue.

"Wolf", he thought. "Yeah, that was a cool animal, but what would he be called. Wolf Boy? No, that didn't sound good. He started naming a lot of names and he couldn't figure it out when suddenly he knew it. It sounded cool and would be a great name. He had come up with the name "The Fang". He like it and decided to ask Bruce what he thought about the name the next day.

When Matt got home he was exhausted from all of that training. But he was happy because he knew that he was one step closer to becoming a superhero.

The next day Matt went to school and by the second hour he had fallen asleep. At the end of the hour his teacher prodded him awake.

"Wha", Matt said as he raised his head.

"You missed all of the lesson, Mr. McGinnis, and I won't be surprised if you fail the test we are going to have in two days", Mr. Smith, said sternly.

Matt wiped the drool from his face as he raised his head higher.

"I'm really sorry, but I had a hard day yesterday, Mr. Smith".

"I'm sure", Mr. Smith, snorted.

Matt walked out of the door and on to his next class. He stayed up longer then he would have thought. He didn't fall asleep again until the last hour of school. The teacher was less kind and didn't wake Matt up. Matt woke up to discover that his class was empty except for his teacher, who was grading papers.

"What time is it", Matt asked in alarm, as he abruptly stood up.

"School is over and everyone is gone", Mr.Hanly, said coldly. "It is 4:00".

Matt swore as he grabbed his things and rushed out of the door. As he ran home he worried about how late he was going to be.

"Hey, mom, sorry I'm late", Matt said as he ran in the door.

"Try not to be next time okay", his mom, said.

"Okay", Matt said as he dumped his stuff on the kitchen table.

"I don't get this", he said, frustrated at his homework.

After another hour of struggling with his math he gave up and left for the Wayne mansion. It was another day of training and he knew what kind of hero he wanted to be.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne", Matt said as he walked into the bat cave.

There was no answer and Matt became concerned. He checked his watch. Bruce should be here even if Terry isn't due for another hour. He looked around before he heard a whistling noise. Matt turned in the direction it was coming from and saw a huge boulder hanging from a rope. It was the size of a disco ball. Matt ducked just in time. He looked up to see Bruce clapping for him.

"Are you trying to kill me", Matt yelled.

"No, I am simply testing you and you did well", Bruce stated, simply.

"Yeah, well that was scary", Matt said, still a little angry at the near death experience.

"It will be a lot more scary when you have to fight someone because they won't tell you when they are going to attack", Bruce said.

"I guess you're right", Matt sighed.

"Of course I'm right", Bruce said.

Matt spent the next few hours training and watched Terry leave in the bat suit.

"Do you know what you want to be as a hero", Bruce asked seriously as he led Matt toward the costumes.

"Yes", Matt said, proudly.

"Well, what is it", Bruce said, almost impatiently.

"A wolf", Matt said. "I wish to be called The Fang. My costume would have black and blue, but I'm not sure what I want it to look like".

"I'll surprise you", Bruce said, and for the first time since he had met the man, Bruce was smiling.

Matt returned the smile and walked home wondering what his costume would look like. He knew Bruce was very imaginative and that he would probably get a good suit, but he just hoped that it would fit The Fang. He walked home and decided to jump on the rooftops again. He was almost home when he heard a whooshing of the air. He looked up and saw none other then Batman hovering over him.

"Hey", Matt said.

"Hey", Batman, replied.

"So are you saving people", Matt asked.

"Actually it's not that bad tonight", Batman said.

"That's good to know", Matt said. "Hey, I'm about to get my costume".

"What is it", Batman asked.

"I am The Fang", Matt said, drawing himself up proudly.

"The Fang", Batman asked.

Matt noted the tone in his voice and was a little hurt.

"Yes, The Fang", Matt said. "It doesn't sound good right now, but when you see the outfit it'll sound perfect and it will strike fear in the hearts of evildoers everywhere".

"Right", Batman snorted. "Why is the name Fang"?

"It's like a wolf's fang", Matt replied. "I was thinking of animals I like and wolves are my favorite".

"I see", Batman nodded. "See you around". He flew off and Matt suddenly wished that Bruce gave him a suit that would fly.

He went home and surprisingly didn't fall asleep for several hours. He was too excited about the next day and what his outfit would look like. He didn't really care about the next day of school, even though he knew he would fall asleep. Sure enough, the next day at school Matt dropped asleep. He fell asleep at the beginning of each hour and woke up at the end of each hour. He was still exhausted when school was let out. He had only gotten broken sleep and so when he got home he fell right asleep and in an hour he was up again and went to Wayne mansion. He was quite excited about how his suit would look and it seemed as if he couldn't wait any longer. Matt broke out into a run and was almost at the Wayne mansion when a gang of kids from school stopped him. He sighed as he threw a punch. Within moments he had knocked out three of the eight kids. Two grabbed his arms while three others grabbed his legs and flung him onto to the ground. Matt began to see stars and blacked out.


	5. Have I Gone Crazy?

As Matt came to he found himself in a bare room. It was a cold concrete floor. He looked around and it seemed that he might be in a cellar. Matt didn't know for sure. He got up and immediately regretted it. His head seemed like it was on fire. He found himself spinning to the hard, cold, concrete floor. In the meantime Terry and Bruce were in the bat cave, wondering where Matt was.

"Where is he", Terry growled. "It's not like him to be late like this".

"We don't have time to wait for him", Bruce said impatiently. "Let's just get started with your training, but first you might want to hear about something".

"Is it a new villain", Terry asked.

"Sort of", Bruce answered. "It just seems like a dirty lawyer, but I suspect there's more to it then that. I got a tape from his last five cases. Don't ask me how I got them. Anyway, they are all murder cases and I have solid proof that the people accused of these murders are innocent. They have all been found guilty. I don't know if his bribing the jurors or what, but I suspect this is bigger then just sending innocent men to prison and their deaths. I want you to check it out".

"Where does he live", Terry asked, after hearing this disturbing news.

"Don't go to his house", Bruce warned. "I want you to go to his office and go as Terry. Think of something. Just talk to him and found out stuff".

"Okay", Terry said, nodding his head, showing that he understood. "When do you want me to go"?

"Right now would good", Bruce said.

Terry nodded and before Bruce could blink Terry was gone.

"He is getting good at that", Bruce said, a small smile on his face.

In less then half an hour Terry was sitting in a little office. On the door the words Anderson and Smith were printed in a gold color.

"What can I do for you, young man", the lawyer, Mr. Smith asked. He was the dirty lawyer.

"I may need a defense attorney", Terry said, wiggling uncomfortable in his chair, trying to look nervous.

It seemed to work because Mr. Smith looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry about that, but I am not a defense attorney", Mr. Smith said. "What do you need one for"?

"They think I murdered somebody", Terry said, hanging his head low, staring at his feet.

"Why do they think that", Mr. Smith asked.

"Why should I tell you", Terry asked. "You're probably the one prosecuting me".

Mr. Smith sighed and said, "Why are you lying to me"?

"Why would you think that", Terry asked.

"Because most boys your age would have help from their parent", Mr. Smith said. "And you don't look like the murdering type".

"I am 20 years old", Terry said. "And about that murdering type. You'd be surprised".

"Oh, would I", Mr. Smith asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Yep", Terry answered, resting his feet on Mr. Smith's desk.

"Are you trying to prove that you're a juvenile delinquent", Mr. Smith asked.

"No", Terry said, a little too angrily then he intended. "And I am not a juvenile".

"I think we're done here", Mr. Smith said, with a cluck of his tongue.

"I don't think so", Terry yelled, pushing papers off the desk, trying to intimidate Mr. Smith.

But Mr. Smith didn't look intimidated at all. He just looked blankly at Terry, his eyes seeming to penetrate Terry's inner soul. Terry shivered becoming intimidated himself.

"What is your name", Mr. Smith asked.

"My name is Neil Byson", Terry said.

"Why do you lie to me", Mr. Smith asked. "Don't you understand that's it is useless"?

Terry began to back away from the desk. He was getting seriously creeped out. As he walked out of the office door he could still feel Mr. Smith's eyes looking at him. He shuddered and it wasn't from the cold of the night. Terry looked up at the stars and suddenly wondered if Matt ever made it to the bat cave. If he hadn't Matt was going to be in big trouble with Bruce. Terry ran all the way home and didn't become Batman that night. It wasn't till he fell asleep that he even thought about Batman.

"Oh, no", he thought. "Bruce is going to be mad when I didn't come back and give him information about Mr. Smith and the fact that I skipped out on being Batman tonight. I guess I'll just have to deal with him tomorrow. Besides the city's crime rate has defiantly dropped considerably. I doubt anything really happened".

No sooner had he thought this, the phone rang. Terry sighed and rolled over in his bed. He continued to ignore the phone; not realizing it was his mother calling for help, because Matt was gone again. The next day Terry went to school and greeted Max and Dana.

"Hey, there", Terry said. "Scoot over".

He tried to sit next to Dana, but she didn't budge.

"What's wrong", Terry asked, concerned.

"Do you realize that you have a brother", Dana asked.

"Yeah, what'd the little twerp do this time", Terry asked.

"He disappeared", Dana said. "I think that you, being his brother, should know that".

Terry had a shocked look on his face. Then he began laughing.

"No", he said, throwing his head back, howling. "This is a big joke, right? Good one guys".

"This isn't a joke", Dana said, shaking her head.

"Terry, do you get the newspaper", Max asked.

Terry just shook his head.

"Do you watch TV", she asked.

"I didn't last night", Terry said.

"Well if you did you would know that your brother never came home from school", Max said.

"Your mother called me and told me", Dana said. "She said she tried to call you, but you never answered and you don't have an answering machine".

"Well then why being questioned", Terry asked. "By like reporters and police. This is a news story, right? Don't they question people related or the missing person's friends"?

"Your mother said she didn't want to give a public statement and she doesn't want to be questioned by anyone but the police", Max explained. "She also said she didn't want even the police questioning you unless it was absolutely necessary. She said she didn't want you bothered since you seem to have such a busy schedule".

Terry gulped. He felt so guilty. Matt was missing and he felt that it was his fault.

"Terry", Dana yelled, but he didn't hear her.

He was running as fast as he could. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. The only thing that played in his mind was that it was his fault. Meanwhile Matt woke up again in the bare room he found himself imprisoned in. He still felt a little dizzy and it took a few seconds for his vision to become clear. He learned from his mistake from the first time and he slowly got up. When he had steadied himself he looked around. There was a small window and Matt stumbled toward it. He jerked his elbow back and gave the window a hard jab. The glass broke, but Matt didn't know where to go from there. The window was so small that only his arm could go through it. He grimaced as he tried to bring his arm back inside the room only to become cut on the broken glass still hanging in its frame. He nursed his arm and tried to stop the bleeding. He didn't have much success since he didn't feel all there. Suddenly a creaking noise was heard and the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a person that Matt had never seen before. Matt squinted to see if he could recognize him because he knew the boys that had jumped him. The man standing before him looked in his mid-thirties and he had dark hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket.

"You the prisoner", he said, in a gravely voice that made it seem like he was chewing on glass.

Matt just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The man nodded, making his scraggly black hair flap.

"You do this", he asked, jabbing a finger at the window.

"Yeah", Matt said, his voice cracking because of his need for a glass of water.

The man just nodded. He eyed Matt suspiciously before saying anything again.

"Well come on", he said impatiently. "They' re waiting for you".

He pushed Matt through the door and guided him down a long hallway. Then up some stairs, down some stairs, through five more hallways, five right turns, eight left. Finally Matt gave up trying to see how they were getting wherever they were going. After several minutes Matt was finally pushed through two double doors into a room with a table that resembled the Round Table of King Arthur. Sitting in it was a bunch if people. Seeing him several people jumped up and greeted him. Matt tried to understand what was going on, but he just gave up and hoped that something good was going to some out of this. As he got slapped on the back and greeted he felt dizzy. He didn't understand what was going on and trying to wrap his brain around this was making him feel sick. Matt took deep breaths and tried to relax, but it was hard as he was guided to the round table. It looked like there was about close to 20 people sitting around it. He recognized a few of the people as kids that went to his school and then there looked like there were high schoolers and college kids there too. They weren't all kids because there were 30 to 50 year olds there too. Matt looked around and wondered what all these people doing and what they wanted with him. Maybe it was one of Bruce's tests, but Terry never said anything about this. Maybe Terry wasn't supposed to tell. Maybe Matt was supposed to figure out how to get out of this and what exactly was going on. As these thoughts swirled around in Matt's brain an old man called the group to order. Matt was pushed into a seat and he listened intently to try and figure out what was going on.

"As we come to our 50th year in existence we look back on our past and look in happiness that we have caused and the grief we have looked upon", the old man that called the group to order said. "We are grateful that we have been looked on as heroes and saviors and been given a chance to save the cities that we have protected with our lives. We look at the present gravely because there is a threat looming over Gotham and I fear that it may spread throughout the major cities in our country. It appears to be a number of different things yet it looks like it's coming from one source. I will not disclose who we suspect it may be because it is only a hunch and I know how much you want to protect this nation and what some of you may do if we disclose who we think it is. I have been investigating this person as well as my old friend Bruce Wayne".

As soon as he said Bruce Wayne half of the people stood up and looked outraged.

"How can you have help from Bruce Wayne", one of the older men asked. "He has abandoned us".

Several others agreed and shook their fists at the old man. The old man held out his hands for silence and they grudgingly took their sits.

"Bruce Wayne has continued to help fight crime with his apprentices", the old man said. "He has been the main reason that Gotham has less crime then ever before. With his training and help Terry and Matt have become great saviors of this gloomy city".

"Has Matt done anything", one of the teens asked.

"If you mean like fighting crime then no", the old man answered. "He has beaten the thugs that have roamed the alleyways of this city, but he has not taken on his identity and become another masked marauder of the night. He has been training relentlessly and he will soon put on the cape of justice".

By this time Matt had zoned out. The old man kept talking and Matt was understanding less and less of this. All he could conceive was that these people knew Bruce and by the way they talked they were superheroes too. Matt laughed quietly. They could be like the Justice League. Suddenly all eyes were staring at him. He gulped and looked at the people staring at him. They seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Matt looked around peevishly and hoped that someone would clue him in on what was going on.

"Did you hear me, young man", the old man asked.

Matt didn't want to look stupid, but he hadn't heard him so he just shrugged his shoulders. The old man cleared his throat importantly before speaking again.

"You have a destiny", he said. "You are the worlds savoir. You are in prophecies saying that you will come through a rocky path and either cause death and destruction or make the world a peaceful place. We were hoping since you were going to become a superhero that you would be the worlds savior".

The old man continued but Matt didn't hear. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up. He tried to contain this, but it was insane and he felt like laughing. He knew he was about to have a breakdown and he tried to control himself, but he couldn't. Suddenly the whole room fell silent as Matt rolled on the floor laughing hysterically before passing out. His last thought was. Have I gone crazy?


	6. Finding Matt And Learning New Things

Terry looked at Bruce in despair.

"He's gone", Terry said, bitterly. "And it's all my fault".

"It's not your fault", Bruce said, gruffly.

Terry just nodded. He was sure that Bruce was only saying that to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.

"What did you find out on Smith", Bruce asked.

"How can you ask that at a time like this", Terry asked, looking outraged. "Our first priority is to find Matt".

Bruce sighed and ran his fingers through his thin hair.

"You have to understand that it was a risk that both of you were willing to take", Bruce said. "You knew the dangers of being a superhero and yet you allowed Matt to become one too".

"It's not like I could to stop him", Terry said, crossly. "He was being a superhero on his own and even here he was only training. He was only on the streets for a short time he couldn't have gained enemies so quickly".

Bruce gave a hollow laugh. "Do you not remember how quickly you made enemies"?

"That was different", Terry muttered.

Bruce shook his head and was about to say something else when Terry held up his hand, for silence, and walked out of the bat cave. Speeding on his motorcycle, Terry felt a real freedom. He felt his hair blowing in the wind and at those dangerous speeds he felt real freedom. The rush was exciting and Terry got a thrill every time he got on his motorcycle. He relaxed and before he knew it he had gone several miles. He looked around and to his surprise he was almost out of Gotham. He was on the very edge of the city and he suddenly got an euphony. He looked around and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. He shivered in the darkness and stopped the motorcycle. When he stepped off he immediately went into his fighting stance. He looked around, but there was nothing there. He shook his head, as if trying to rid thoughts of danger from his mind. He could sense it though and he didn't like any of this one bit. He had almost made up his mind to jump back on his motorcycle when he heard a twig snap. He spun around to see Matt standing right before his eyes.

"Matt", Terry croaked, almost passing out. He steadied himself with his motorcycle.

"Yeah, it's me", Matt said, forcing a grin.

Terry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He ran to Matt and gave him a big bear hug.

"It's alright", Matt said soothingly. "I'm here now".

"I didn't now where you were", Terry said. "No one did. I'm glad you're alright".

"Me too", Matt agreed.

"Where were you", Terry asked.

Matt sighed. "I don't know if I should be telling you this".

"What do you mean", Terry asked concerned.

Matt gave another huge sigh before continuing. "Let's go to the bat cave and see if we can straighten some things out first".

Terry nodded, but still wore the worried expression on his face. As Terry and Matt sped off to the bat cave Matt kept looking behind his shoulder as if he was expecting someone to jump out of a bush and start chasing after them. Matt must have known that Terry was watching him because he turned and said, "I know you're watching me. There's nothing there so you can stop worrying about me. I'm just looking around".

Terry snorted a, "Yeah right".

When they reached the bat cave Matt seemed apprehensive.

"What's wrong", Terry asked.

"Nothing", Matt said, shaking his head so vigorously that Terry was sure it was about to fall off any moment.

Bruce looked in shock as he saw Matt following Terry into the bat cave. His mouth hung open for several seconds before he recovered himself. Terry was all grins and Matt was all scowls. He slumped over and made himself even smaller.

"I found him", Terry said, the big grin still on his face.

"I can see that", Bruce said faintly.

Matt gulped audibly. Terry turned at the noise and laughed.

"Don't worry", Terry said. "I don't think Bruce will blame you for what happened".

"I won't, but he might blame me", Bruce replied, limping towards them with his cane.

"It's not your fault what happened", Matt muttered.

"What's going on", Terry said, his head snapping back and forth between Bruce and Terry.

"What exactly happened there", Bruce asked, looking intently at Matt, directing all his focus on him, as if he had forgotten that Terry was in the bat cave as well.

Matt took a deep breath before replying. "I think I'll have to start from the beginning".

"That's fine", Bruce said.

"Well I was walking to the mansion when I got jumped by a few kids. I recognized some of them from school and I thought they were just looking for a fight because not a lot of people like me anymore. They beat me up and I blacked out. The next thing I knew was I was in a dark room and some guy came to get me. He led me to a room and there were a bunch of people there. This one guy stood up and started talking. He said something about this big criminal that is going to turn the world upside down if we don't stop him".

Matt paused for a moment to take a breath. Bruce seemed impatient, but Matt didn't go on.

"You can continue", Bruce growled, in a low tone.

"I have a decision to make", Matt said finally. "I will either rule the world and become and evil tyrant or I will be the worlds savior and get rid of all the bad guys".

"Is that all", Terry croaked out, who had been silent for the time he had been telling the story.

"No", Matt muttered. "Bruce knew about it the whole time".

"What", Terry shouted, focusing his attention to Bruce. "You knew this would happen and you still didn't tell him".

"What would have been the point in that", Bruce asked, quietly.

"He would have known and been prepared", Terry shouted.

"Do you think if I had told him he would have been any more prepared for that", Bruce asked, facing Terry. "How can you be prepared for something like this"?

Terry didn't answer; he just stared at his feet.

"This is pretty Star Wars isn't it", Matt said, breaking the silence.

Bruce forced a smile even though he didn't think the joke was funny at all.

"Who'd you see there", Bruce asked.

"There were a lot of superheroes ", Matt said slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "The leader of the group was named Dick Grayson. He used to be a superhero, but he was getting too old so he makes sure everything goes smoothly. The actually leader is Superman, but when he's too busy or if he's saving the world then Dick is the leader. They were all superheroes. They were young and old. There was one that had a really crummy name". Matt chuckled to himself before continuing. "His name was The Green Hornet. Can you believe it? The Green Hornet"? Matt was trying to contain himself, but without success. He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes before continuing. "Anyway he was a pretty cool guy. He was about 18 and the only funny one in the group. Apparently the only one that was missing was Superman. There used to be hundreds of superheroes all over the world, but now there are only about 20. I was prophicised as the one who would lead them all to victory or doom. Some of the younger ones were jealous or scared of me".

"When you say younger superheroes do you mean your age", Terry asked, interrupting for the first time.

Matt nodded and then continued. "Every superhero has the potential to become this great person for good or evil. Some wanted to become the person that had all that responsibility riding on his shoulders, but I can't understand why. Others feared me because they thought that I had the potential to become the most powerful criminal in history".

"What do you think you will do", Bruce asked.

"Honestly", Matt said. "I have no idea".

"Every superhero", Terry asked. "Does that mean that me and Bruce could have been this great person that was prophicised"?

"Yeah, I guess", Matt said, fearing that his brother would become jealous as some of his other peers had.

"For what it's worth", Terry said. "I think you'll lead us all to victory and you won't join the dark side".

"Dark side", Matt asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, you said it yourself", Terry said, shrugging his shoulders. "This is a lot like Star Wars".

The two brothers laughed and headed back to their mom's house. Bruce gave a small smile at their happiness and hoped that it would last, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't. And he was right because at the exact same moment the door of a certain lawyer's office slammed open.

"Do we have him", Mr. Anderson asked his partner.

Mr. Smith's eyes glowed maliciously as he answered. "We most certainly do".


	7. Jeremy Talks

"Hey, there", a voice called out to Matt as he was walking to school.

"Hey", Matt said. "Who's there"?

"Just me", a young girl said, popping in front of Matt.

"Hey, Alex", Matt said in relief.

"Hey", Alex said, swishing her dirty blonde hair as wind swept past them. "I was hoping to see you. Your mom informed me that you weren't missing anymore".

"No, but I might as well be", Matt said.

"Why do you say that", Alex asked as they made their way to school.

"Cause I don't think I have a single friend left in this place", Matt said, looking at the middle school they both stood in front of.

"I wouldn't say that", Alex said brightly as Jeremy stood in front of them.

"Hey, I'm glad you're alright", Jeremy said to Matt.

"Oh, I'm fine", Matt replied good-naturedly.

"Well if you weren't I wouldn't have a superhero to save me anymore would I", Jeremy joked.

Matt smiled. He really liked Jeremy and wondered how he got labeled as a nerd and a loser. He was smart, but so were a lot of the cool people. He wore all the right clothing and wasn't bad looking yet no one ever asked him out. He had sandy colored hair and his only real flaw was that he never talked to people. There were rumors that he didn't start speaking until he was in third grade. He was mostly an outsider because of this and didn't have any real friends. Because Matt had stood up for him and caused trouble at school he was now an outsider as well. Alex had known Matt since fourth grade and he had a bit of a crush on her. He didn't know if she felt the same way so he never pursued to tell her how he felt. It looked as if he would at least have two friends in middle school. Matt was glad of this because he knew they were real and true friends.

"Hey, Matt", Alex said taking him from his thoughts to the real world. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late for health".

"Right", Matt answered, running to catch up with her.

They were all late for health, but Matt didn't really care.

"Would you three please explain to me why you are one minute late", Mr. Briggs asked sternly.

For no particular reason Matt just said what was on his mind. And what was on his mind was saying something smart. He craned his neck to look at the clock and informed Mr. Briggs that they were only thirty seconds late. Mr. Briggs's frown grew deeper and he told Matt that he had a detention. Matt sighed and took his sit next to Alex and Jeremy.

"What was that about", Alex asked.

Matt shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. Jeremy started to giggle and Matt turned to see what was going on. It turned out that Mr. Briggs was showing a health video.

"You're so immature", Alex said.

"I know", Jeremy said as he continued to laugh.

"This was also another reason for getting here late", Matt said. "We didn't want to see this".

Alex nodded, but stopped herself when Mr. Briggs approached.

"Could we keep the comments to yourself", Mr. Briggs asked, his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Alright", Matt said taking Mr. Briggs's hand off his shoulder.

Mr. Briggs looked angry as he told Matt that he would be staying after class and he wasn't getting a pass for his next class.

"Whatever you say, old man", Matt muttered under his breath.

"I heard that", Mr. Briggs said.

After class Jeremy and Alex walked to their next class together. They had four classes together. Matt and Jeremy had two classes together and he had two classes with Alex.

"What was up with Matt", Alex asked Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugged.

"Could you give me a better answer", Alex snapped, annoyed at his lack of speaking.

"Hey, you knew when you became my friend that I don't talk", Jeremy said in his defense.

"Well maybe if you did people would like you more", Alex said.

"I don't care about that stuff", Jeremy said.

"What do you care about", Alex asked.

Jeremy response was another shrug. Alex sighed in exasperation.

"Hullo", Matt said, popping up behind them.

"Thank God", Alex said. "Someone to talk to".

"She doesn't mean that", Matt said, trying to make Jeremy not feel bad. Jeremy didn't feel bad at all. He knew she was half kidding.

"What's your favorite color", Alex asked.

"Blue", Jeremy said. "Like the night sky".

"Me too", Matt said. "That's why I always love looking at the night sky".

"Nighttime is great", Jeremy agreed before shutting up until Alex asked him another question.

After the third question Jeremy sighed. "Could you stop", Jeremy said annoyed. "You're breaking my silence".

Alex laughed. "I was wondering what I had to do to touch a nerve", she said. "Now I know. Talk".

"Well I know how to annoy you", Jeremy said. "Being quiet".

So", she said, sticking her tongue out at him. To her surprise he did the same to her. They both laughed all the way to their next class and Matt was happy that someone had gotten Jeremy to talk.

When Matt got to the Bat Cave he got a surprise for him.

"Bruce", he called.

When the only thing that answered was the echo bouncing from the walls of the cave Matt became worried.

"Bruce", he called out again.

"Come here", Bruce's voice called from the shadows.

Matt followed the voice and saw Bruce with something in his hand.

"How do you like it", Bruce asked, holding up Matt's superhero suit.


End file.
